Gods Of Calamity
by DLazyMan
Summary: A shadow looms over his life since, his mother give him light to protect himself from the temptation of the shadows. But can he resist them? can he hold onto the last gift of his mother before she crosses the other side. Modern AU. Rating may graze the M level.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, for those who have read my other two stories I really apologise for discontinuing it. Anyway this is a slight combination of the two stories I have wrote back then.**

 **I DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

 _ **Dawn**_

Time: 2200

Location: Unknown.

A huge man was sitting on his rotating chair, looking at his large TV screen that was on the wall, he growls as the TV shows a news report about a tragedy. The news shows a whole building burning to the ground. To a normal person he or she might think that the tragedy was cause by an accident but to the man he knew too well what cost the fire.

In front of him was his desk that was made of wood. His desk has buttons which run through the ground. He push the one on the upper left and not a moment later a door opens from behind where the man was sitting.

A tall and slim figure steps inside the room. The mysterious newcomer waited for the man to speak and tell her what she was suppose to do. The man then rotate his chair and was now facing the newcomer. "He`s starting to catch up." The newcomer looks at the screen and scowls.

"Does he know?" the woman asks. The man nods his head. "And did he get it?"

"Fortunately he doesn't know who his target is yet... but he was finally able to track his target down."

"Does he have it already? If so do you want me to alert the team?"

"No he hasn't got it yet. Weapon S is still safely hidden."

"Is that all, sir?" the woman asks.

The man remained silent while looking at the screen before turning back to face the woman. He smiles at her earning a curious look from the woman. "Two days from now a new student from your school will transfer and I want you to keep a look out for this kid."

"A transfer student? In the middle of the first semester?"

"Just watch over the kid and try not to blow your cover while doing it.

With a roll of her eyes she turn around and start walking towards the door. "Tell that to them." She said before the door closes.

Two days later

Time: 0600

Location: Berk High.

A tall and lean teen with auburn hair, wearing a black T-shirt with a Viking helmet drawn on it and below the helmet was the word Vikings, jeans, and black Nike shoes. He was just exiting the door of the school office when he suddenly bump into a blonde teen, with fierce ocean that was glaring at him. The blonde teen was wearing a red t- shirt with word Berk High, jeans, black converse.

"*oof* Sorry for bumping into you." The blonde teen said apologetically. While picking up the papers that was now spread on the floor. Hiccup knowing that he was at fault quickly help the blonde teen.

"No it should be me who`s suppose to say sorry." He said while handing her the last paper. "Oh where are my manners, the names Harry Haddock." He said while outstretching his hand for a shake.

The blond teen smile and shake his hand. "Astrid Hofferson." She said before looking at him curiously. "Are you new here at Berk High? Because I think this is the first time I saw you." Astrid asks as their hands parted.

Harry nods at her. "Yeah I am new here."

"But why now?" she asks. At first Harry didn't understand her question but then realize what she was asking.

"Oh something happened so my dad and I move here."

"Oh I hope it isn't bad."

Harry laugh nervously while scratching the back of his head remembering what happened. "Well its-"

Before he could finish the bell started to ring.

"Oh crap, I need to get this paper to the office." She said. "See you around, Harry." And with that Astrid quickly enter the office.

"Ok, see you later." He then look at his schedule and see that his first class was Chemistry.

Harry manages to make it in the nick of time to his first class. As he enters the class room all eyes were on him. He gulps nervously and walks toward his teacher who was already setting up in front of the room.

His teacher smiles at him. "Well it looks like you made it in time..." He said while looking at a piece of paper before looking at him again. "Harry Haddock is it?" the teacher asks.

Harry nods and walks toward his teacher when his teacher gestured for him to come towards him. "Ok class today you will have a new classmate, Harry Haddock. And I know what you all are thinking. Why did Mr. Haddock transfer in the middle of the first semester. The answer for that question is for you to find out yourselves, and finally I want you guys to help him catch up to our lesson.

After he was introduce to the class Harry was sitted at the very end of the class room. When he was there he notice that his seatmate was a girl, with dark raven hair, wearing a black blouse, jeans, and (Whatever type of shoe match with a blouse.)

The girl smile at him and gesture for him to sit. "Hi, I am Heather McKenzie and your Harry Haddock right?" She said.

"Hey, Heather can I ask you something?" Harry asks While occasionally glancing towards the board where there professor was busy writing a formula.

"Sure fire away." Heather said looking at him.

"I know it`s all of a sudden and out of the blue but can you join me later at the mall after school." Harry stuttered and blushes at the same time.

Heather gasps before putting her hand in her chest. "Mr. Haddock! I just want you to know I am not that easy to get." Heather said loudly making the whole class look at their direction.

Harry blushes after what just said. His blush deepens when he heard their teacher, Mr. Remi Hamilton. "Mr. Haddock, I don't usually care about my students love life but I do mind it if you guys are doing it in my class!" Mr. Remi. Said before writing down a formula.

The entire class snickers for a while before stopping. Harry glare at his seat mate who gives him an innocent look. He was about to say something to her when she beats her to it.

"I am just messing with you, Harry. So anyway why do you want me to join you?" Heather asks slightly more seriously.

"Well I am new to this town and my dad wants me to buy some few items so I was wondering if you could help me." He said.

"Sure. I could even show you some good places I know."

Time: 1200

Location: Cafeteria.

Astrid was at the cafeteria having her lunch with her friends, Scott, Freddy, Rachelle, and Tobias. The gang except Astrid was talking about something when they spotted Harry and Heather walk in the cafeteria.

'Why is he with her?' Astrid thought as she stare at the two. Her friends also stare at the two talking and laughing while making their way towards the counter.

"Is that him?" Freddy asks. Earning a nod from Astrid.

* * *

 **Ok done with first chap.**

 **If you guys have any question feel free to ask and constructive reviews are welcome as well. Ok Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

I **DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON**

* * *

 _ **Dark moon and Golden sun**_

Location: Berk`s Mall.

Time: 1700

Two teens continue to walk around the mall ground, to other people the two teen would look like they are on their first date. Awkward silence looms over the two as they continue to walk towards their destination.

Can`t bear the silence the male teen with auburn hair tries to break the silence. He turns toward his companion. "Thanks again for coming along with me even though this is the first time we`ve met and I am already being a burden to you." He said to his female companion with much appreciation.

Heather smiles and shakes her head. "Don`t sweat it, Harry were friends aren't we?" She said looking up to her friends due to slight height difference. "And besides I was planning on buying a book for my little brother."

Harry smiles and look at his phone for a bit to look at the list of item his father have text him earlier this morning. After looking through the list he looks at Heather and asks. "Are you going to buy anything else besides a book for you little brother?"

Heather shakes her head. "Nope that`s the only thing for now." She said before looking at Harry suggesting something. "That`s of course if you want to buy me something?" She said while grabbing Harry`s arm.

Harry laughs at her attempt making the girl laugh as well. "What are you my girlfriend?"

"Well I am a girl and your friend so that actually makes me your girlfriend!" She said breaking away from him.

Harry rolls his eyes with a chuckle."You're my girlfriend already? I thought you said you weren't that easy to get?"

"Yeah well you're an exception to my rule Mr. Haddock so consider yourself lucky." She said proudly.

"I am so honoured, my lady. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to be your so ever loyal boyfriend." Harry quickly stands in front of her and made a slight bow.

Unbeknownst to the two teen who have already resume walking towards their destination that there are a pair of eyes watching their every movement at a nearby coffee shop.

Both mysterious pair watches intently as their target merrily made their way inside a hardware store. The two mysterious figures at the coffee shop gaze at the two were broken when they heard a buzzing sound.

The pair looks at their wrist and sees their wristwatch blinking. To any other person their watches may look normal but their wristwatch are actually a high-tech device for communication. "Let`s go." One of the pair said and with that the mysterious pair exits the coffee shop.

At the hardware store Harry was now waiting in line, he didn't mind waiting in line after all it isn't that long of a line. "Harry, I`ll go ahead and buy my little brothers book so later we don`t have to hurry later to buy the book." Heather said as she taps Harry`s shoulder.

Harry nods in agreement."Sure where do you want to meet if I am already done here?" He asks.

Heather was now already running by the time Harry has asked the question."I`ll meet you at the coffee shop over there." She said looking back at Harry while pointing at the location of the coffee shop.

After paying for what he have bought, he made his way towards the shop and on his way to the shop he spotted a familiar face talking to her friend.

As soon he got close to them, Astrid spotted him and jog towards him with a smile while waving her hand greeting him. "Hey, Harry didn't expect to see you here." She said to him when she was now in front of him.

"Just buying some stuff we need back home. How about you? What are you doing here?" He asks. Astrid`s friend soon then walk towards them and revealed to be Rachelle.

"oh uhh you know just hanging out with Rachelle." She nervously said while gesturing towards the new arrival.

Harry was wondering why she started to get nervous over a simple question but he dismissed it not wanting to dwell in some ones life.

"Oh almost forgot, Harry this is Rachelle." She said to him while gesturing towards Rachelle who gave him the best smile or cringe she can show him. "Rachelle this is Harry the one I am talking about." She said gesturing towards Harry. Harry gave her a smile.

By now Heather was spotted them and jog towards them but greeted Harry first. "Hey you know them?" Heather whisper to him when she was standing besides him. Harry nods to answer her question.

Heather sigh before looking at the two blondes in front of them. "Hey she said with less enthusiasm.

"Hey, Heather, I see you`ve gotten close to him already. Seeing that you two are hanging out already." Astrid said to her.

Harry started to feel the rising tension between the two but Rachelle has already sense the tension even before the two`s exchange. So being the good friend she is she step in before they started fighting. "Hey, Astrid didn't you tell you want that teddy bear we saw earlier?" Astrid glare towards Heather was replace by a curious look and was now directed towards her.

"What?" Astrid said without a clue on what Rachelle was talking about. Rachelle the drag her friend away from the two green eyed teens. Harry look curiously at the retreating blondes. He turns towards Heather and see her walking away as well. He jog after her.

"Where are you going?" He ask when he was now walking besides her. He could clearly see that she was not in a good mood after her encounter with Astrid.

"Home... it`s getting late anyways."

The two teens continue their way home in silence neither were talking after what happened. They were now on the bus sitting on the very last sits of the bus. Heather was sitting by the window and looking outside watching people and other vehicle pass by. Harry sitting beside her was still curious on why the two don`t seem to be on good term tried to get the answer out of her.

He was about to ask her but he starts to doubt his plan he don`t want Heather to hate him. So he dismisses his plan on asking what the deal between the two of them is and remained silent. Heather sensing that Harry wants to know she sigh before saying. "If you want to know Harry... things just happened."

The two of them got off the bus and went to their respected places.

* * *

 **Done.**

 **P.S The teens are in their 20`s like in the second movie including Heather.**

 **And Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter guys I really appreciate it ^^.**

 **guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a rather short chap and thank you guys for reviewing, following, and adding my story to your favourites. I DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

 _ **Death Whispers**_

Location: Ground Scale St, LeatherHead City.

Time: 2400.

Dark alleys in the time of night are the favourite hiding place for creatures that lurk and bump in the night. Inside the shadows lurk the beast that prey upon their unsuspecting victims.

For the longest time mankind have fear the dark, the lair of their predators but now things have change for mankind is now the hunter of the dark.

But not today... a new beast have risen and wants the throne on top of the food chain and whoever falls into its sight will feel the full brunt of its fangs and claw.

Unfortunately an unlucky prey falls into its domain. Walking on an empty streets of the city a lone brunette woman, not even out of her thirties is unknowingly walking towards her own demise. As she walks towards her home she suddenly feels that someone or something was watching her.

She turn around to see who or what was watching her but the only she see were the lamp post that some of them are starting to die out. She gaze upon the scene hoping that she could spot the unknown she was looking for after a minute of seeing nothing but the lamppost and other objects that litter the empty streets she starts to use her ears to listen for anything that isn't ordinary.

Fear starts to crawl deeper into her skin as she notice no noise echoes throughout the street except the quickening beat of her heart, the air coming in and out of her body, and the rustling of the leaves from the trees nearby.

Her mind was telling her to run and get to the safety of her home but before her body can obey her brain she feels something stab the back of her neck, it felt like being prick by a rose`s torn but much bigger. She wanted to pull it out but her body was paralyzed.

Although her body can`t move she can still feel her senses work. She scans the area that her head would only allowed like the first time she look the only thing she see is an empty street, she then uses her ears and that is when she hear someone or something is moving closer towards her.

Her breathing started to quicken, her brain started to force her body to move, a natural instinct by prey when it is trap inside the jaws of the predator. Panic starts to grow as she heard light footsteps, she look on the ground and see a shadow and see it resemble of that of a human`s shadow.

She feels the hot breath of the predator from behind tickles the back of her neck, her breath hitch as she hear the predator from behind her took a deep intake of air and smell her.

"*Giggles* Can you taste it?" The woman now knows its human and a female who was behind her. "Are you deaf? Or are you frozen in fear, little piggy. *Giggles*" the predator ask while inhaling the scent of her prey.

She walks around her prey and was now standing in front her. The prey now can see the predator much clearer due to them being under the lamp post but she can`t see her face because she was wearing a cloak but he only thing she could see was a golden locks of hair cascading down towards her chest area.

Even with the cloak she was able to see the blonde`s mouth open and reveal a shining fangs of a predator. "I just love the scent of your blood and I know that you taste will be to die for." She said as she reveals her elongated tail.

The brunettes eyes widen in horror as the tail`s sharp tail rises above the blondes hair and ready to strike like a scorpion. The brunette`s life flashes before her eyes as the tail slowly descends to strike down upon her head.

Blood splutter around area near the victim as the tail punctures her head. The blonde`s tail rises again and this time strikes the brunettes chest stabbing her in the heart. The blonde let out a moan of pleasure as the blood of her prey spray upon her face and body.

Half an hour later the cloak blonde was on her knees siphoning the blood of her fallen victim, she raises her head up and wipes the blood dripping from her mouth as she let out a moan of satisfaction. "Your good, I`ll give you that... you were able to satisfy me." She said with a smile before standing up and looking around the area. "No desserts?" She said after seeing that there was no one in the area. She then look back at her victim for a moment before disappearing into to the shadow with inhuman speed leaving her victim to be found by someone.

As the woman continue to run through the shadows she stop as she felt another presence near the area. The blondes eyes widen under her cloak, she then started running again. 'Whispers of Death are closing in.'

* * *

 **Ok Done sorry for short chap, have a lot of stuff to do.**

 **Thanks again, guys ^^.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DONT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

 _ **Genesis**_

Location: Harry`s Room.

Date: Saturday.

Time:0600

Harry`s POV

It has been 2 weeks since I move to Berk, 2 weeks since we move out from our last not so permanent home Ground Scale St, LeatherHead City. I Don`t know why we always have to move I mean just because I accidentally set our house or apartment on fire doesn't mean we have to move to a different place.

I just want to have a permanent home so I could have friends. I tried persuading my dad for us not to move but my pleading fell in deaf ear like always.

But on the Brightside on moving, I finally have someone to call a friend and that is where she comes in. Heather McKenzie, she`s the first friend I ever had after I lost my memory from I was 6 years old.

Heather is the second girl to talk to me after moving here but she`s the one that I hang around with now.

End of Harry`s POV

Harry continues to lie on his bed deep in thought until he hears footstep coming outside of his room. He then looks at the digital alarm clock besides his bed and see it was still 6:30 in the morning. 'Looks like, dad is going off for work again.' He thought before slowly sitting up and stretching his still tired muscles.

Harry just remained sitting on his bed after stretching and accidently doze off to dreamland in a matter of seconds. He then wakes up again after hearing his dad loud booming noise echoes throughout the house. "Harry, come downstairs!" His dad yells in his thick Scottish accent.

Harry sighs before standing up and going downstairs. He rub his eyes still trying to remove sleep from his body while carefully walking down the stairs. When he reach the bottom of the stairs he heard a familiar giggle coming from the living room.

He then immediately spotted Heather sporting a grey jacket with black tank top underneath, jogging pants, and running shoes. He notices that she was sitting on the sofa and has her back turn towards her and she seems to be looking at something. But he didn't care what she was looking at right now because right now he wants to know why she is in her house. "You're in my house. Why are you in my house?" He said to her.

The said girl stops giggling and stood up."Look who decided to wake..." She said standing up before turning around. She wasn't able to finish her sentence when she sees her friend sporting only a black boxer. She looks away with a heavy blush on her face. "Is that how you greet your visitors, Harry?" She stuttered as the image of her friend wearing only his boxer flash through her mind over and over again.

Meanwhile, Harry was curious on why her friend was here and why she immediately looks away from him. His mind continues to figure out her strange behaviour his mind suddenly clicked when he remember one very important thing... he sleeps with only his boxer on.

A heavy blush rivalling those of Heather`s quickly appear on his face as he rush back up stairs to get some clothes to wear so that he can look presentable.

Minutes later Harry comes back downstairs wearing the same sets of clothes as his friend except with different colours, he then sees Heather was no longer standing up and was now sitting on the sofa and was currently reaching for the remote of the TV.

Heather stops what she was doing and look at Harry like nothing happened earlier. "Sorry about... you know earlier." Harry said walking towards her and sitting beside her. "Completely forgot that were suppose to jog today."He continued.

"It's alright and I am sorry that you can`t get married anymore." She said looking at him with an apologetic look.

"What do you mean I can`t get married anymore?" He asks curiously.

"I just saw you naked... well almost naked therefore you can`t get married." She said to him.

"Seriously, Heath? That's the first thing you're going to say to me?" He said with a small laugh. Heather smiles after seeing him laugh.

"Hey I was only trying to put away the awkwardness and it work didn`t it?" She said to him. "So anyway ready to go, Harry?" She said standing up and looking at him.

2 hours later they find themselves sitting on a bench at the park. Both teens have a bottle of water to quench their thirst. Both are exhausted from their jogging but Heather was the most exhausted out of the two. She looks at her companion and see that he was tired too but still looks like he could run around the city and back.

"You run a lot before you move here?" She asks between breaths. Harry nods before taking another drink and emptying his bottle of water.

"Yeah and I think playing basketball also help me with my stamina." He said taking of his jacket leaving revealing a black shirt underneath.

"Didn`t know you play hoop? Is there anything you want to tell me, Harry?" She said with a smile.

"I can tell you a few thing about me but I don`t think you can handle this much raw vikingness inside me." He said striking a body builder post. Heather laughs at her friend`s action and shakes her head.

"You sure do like Vikings don`t you, Harry? You`ve been telling me stories about Viking since yesterday." She said.

"Why not? I mean they are awesome!" He said to her making Heather shakes her head with a smile.

"Sure they are, Hiccup." She said to him while rolling her eyes in the process. "And you`ve only start liking them since you find out that your ancestors were Vikings."

"Whatever you say Drama Queen." He said to her.

"Hey I am in the drama club I need to be on top of my game." She said pushing Harry playfully.

The two teens then started to have a friendly shoving contest. Both of them were having such a good time but then Harry`s phone started to ring. He pulls out his phone and tap on the screen.

"Harry, where are you son? Are you at home? If you are stay there and hide I`ll come and get you once I get things sorted out and if your still outside stay away the areas near city hall." His father said through the phone.

"Dad? Where are you? What`s going on? Are you alright?" He asks with panic starting to rise inside of him.

"I am fine son but right now I need you and Heather safe just do-" His father said before the connection broke between the two.

"Dad!? Dad!?" He repeated frantically. He looks at Heather who was looking him worriedly.

"Harry, what`s going on is everything alright?" She asks.

"I-I don`t know but my dad said we should stay away from the areas near city hall."

Heather was about to speak but was beaten to it by a loud explosion. Harry and Heather look in horror as they see coming from where the explosion has erupted. "Harry this park is near city hall." She said then pointing at rising dark smoke. "And that`s city hall. Harry then runs off towards city hall as fast as he can with Heather running behind him.

"Harry, wait! Don`t go there!" She said trying to stop him.

* * *

 **Ok. Done.**

 **Thanks again guys ^^.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I was busy with college stuff and the laptop broke loosing the chapters I have already save so I was starting from scratch.**

 **New Name- DLazyMan. Old Name- KnightFury24**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

He runs as quickly as he can towards the rising black smokes that appeared at city hall. His legs started to get tired due to him and Heather running earlier before this went and explode all of the sudden. Heather. Suddenly remembering that he was with Heather he look back and see Heather running behind him and was trying to grab him. Harry slow down so Heather can catch up.

When Heather finally manages to catch up to Harry, she quickly grabs him by the arm and punches him the face. Harry not expecting the punch stumbles back. He looks at Heather in shock as he holds the spot where Heather has hit him.

Heather then grabs Harry by the shoulder with her hands, her face downcast, and her expression cover by her hair. "Heather?" She didn't move or look up. She said something barely a whisper. Harry grabs her hands and took them off his shoulders.

"I need to go there, Heather and you can`t stop me." He said to her before sprinting off again. Heather didn't look at him, still looking down on the ground she hears his footstep starts to get farther away. She didn't move from her spot. She remained there for a moment before she gritted her teeth and clenched her fists.

'Never again will I lose what I hold dear to me!' she thought before running off towards her friend. _Her only Friend_.

Harry arrived at the city hall, he stands there motionless as he see huge craters on the ground, buildings reduced to rubbles, dead bodies lying on the ground, and lots of angels varying in colors and they seems to be on fire?

Harry steps back in fear as one of them spotted him and pointed him to its companions. The burning angels fly towards him like their life depend on it. Harry overcoming his fear and run away as quickly as possible.

As he continue running away from them he started to hear a sound like the sound of a jet. He looks back and sees that they were flying not by using biological wings but mechanical wings that doesn't move but instead use some strange red glowing energy to propel its user.

'What kind of technology is that!? Can human even build something that advance!?' he thought before the pursuers shot a hot stream of lava from its hand. "What the heck!?" he said barely avoided getting toasted alive. He dodges every attack that was sent towards him.

He realizes that they are toying with him. Getting infuriated by their act he grab a rock along the way and throws it at the nearest pursuers. 'I know it won`t work but to hell with it might as well try.' He thought as he throws it before turning around and continue running.

He then heard an explosion. "No way!? Don't tell me that it work!?" he said looking over his shoulder to see if one of them is hit and sure enough one of the pursuers drop from the sky and landed hard on the ground, with smoke and probably dead. He stop running as he notice as he see them stop chasing him.

Hovering above their fallen comrade the fire angels didn't move they just stare, not at him nor at their burning comrade on the ground. Harry being curious as a cat look at where his pursuer are looking but still cautiously looking back at them to see if they try to kill him again.

His eyes becomes wide as he saw what was behind him. another 6 flying angels like his pursuers. His mind tells him to run, find Heather and his father and hide while the new comers have his pursuers attention.

He wanted to run. Run and never look back but his body didn't move like it knows it feels safe. He`s gaze was now looking at one of the new comer who caught his attention, like his pursuers this angel was wearing some sort of highly advance armor with wings but its design differs from his pursuers. Instead of having 2 large horns on its head it have 5 yet smaller horns on top of its head.

The newcomers have a tail as well but it has spikes coming out of it. He doesn't know why he feel safe with this one but something deep inside of him tells him it's alright to trust this one.

He continues to stare at it but after he blinks they were all gone. Was it just his imagination? The dead bodies? The burning buildings? the craters? Was it just his overactive imaginations?

Sounds of burning fire and clashing of steel echoes behind him. It was no imagination, this isn't something that his brain can conjure that easily. This is real. Real as those dead bodies. Real as those burning building. Real as those huge crates.

He turn around so fast he thought that his neck would snap from the force. Harry`s eyes were wide as he look at the scene in front of him unfolding. His pursuers more than 20 strong are one by one falling to the ground like flies.

But he see 5 of the new comers who all look alike but vary in color hover above him protectively. Then that means it was 20 vs 1 over there. Harry look back again at the battle- no the massacre the sky blue angel slashes through his pursuers like a hot knife through butter. It even look like it was dancing gracefully in the air.

He or she was unstoppable. No matter how many combine attack they made it either ended up missing their target or they weren't able to fire them at all due to how quick their target was.

It took only a matter of minutes for the sky blue angle to finish all of them and landed in front of Harry. Harry realizing that the sky blue angle in front of him might kill him as well, he started to back away but was stop by the other angles who landed around him.

He look back the sky blue angel who have his or her hand out stretch towards him silently telling him to trust them. Could he trust them? Can they help me find my dad and Heather? Where the words that repeated through his mind.

Seeing that he have no choice he slowly and cautiously reach out for the angels hand. Before he could touch the angels hand he heard a faint whisper telling him welcome back before he black out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chap 6 is up! I hope you guys like it.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

Where am I? why can`t I see anything? Am I dead? " _One day you`ll be ready_ …" Who are you? " _And once that happens_." Can you tell me who I am? Can you tell me why I can`t see anything? " _You will change the world_." What do you mean change the world? " _I won't be here much longer_." Wait! Where are you going? " _Don`t be scared. You are not alone_."

"Harry" That voices it sounds very familiar.

"Please wake up" Heather? Is that you?

"Heather?" I hear someone gasp besides me before I feel something wet dripping down my arm. I open my eyes but quickly close them as the light from the glares down on me. How nice of them to put it directly over my face.

Now that my eyes was able to adjust to the light I look to my right and see Heather looking at me with tears running down her face. "I didn't know you where the type to cry and watch people while they sleep." I said to her while giving her a smile.

I grab my arm where she hit me. I don't know if she`s joking or serious with punching me but crap it stings. "You, idiot I thought you were never going to wake up." She said to me while giving me a small smile while trying to wipe away her tears. Never going to wake up? I then suddenly remember what happened before I black out. I quickly sit up and look around.

A small room with a large window in the middle, a metal door with a card scanner, another door probably a bathroom or a closet, a small table on the far corner near the window. The room itself wasn't extravagant or modern it was more like something out of a sci-fi movie.

Looking back at Heather I notice she was wearing a white skin tight suite that show off her curves much to my dismay. I then look up her face and see her with a raise brow before covering herself with her arms.

I in return use my arms to shield myself. "I swear I wasn't looking!" I waited for the blow but it never came instead I hear her snickering. I peek over and see her shaking her head while laughing.

"Why are you shielding yourself, Harry? I just cover myself and that was your reaction?" She said to me.

"I but I thought you were going to hit me or something for umm-" I said to her but she cut me off.

"What? Checking me out?" She said to me. How can she say that so easily?

"Umm yeah…" I said scratching the back of my head while looking downward. I only then that I was too was wearing a white skin tight suite. Who ever got the idea on making someone wear this didn't really think it through.

"You`re not the first." She said nonchalantly. "Oh right almost forgot. Apparently we know someone here." She said to me with little enthusiasm.

"Where are we anyway? And who do we know here?" I ask her.

She just shrugs her shoulder." Don't know they never told me but all I know is that we are in some sort of island." That explains the jungle and ocean view from the window." She sighs before saying."And the ones we know here are-"Before she could finish the door of my room suddenly slides open.

The figure was wearing a sky blue skin suite with yellow gold lines running from her neck towards her ankle. I then notice that the figure on the door way wasn't moving and just stare at us while holding a tray of food.

"Astrid?" I said finally realizing who she was. What is she doing here? Did she kidnap us? "Wh-whats going on?" I look back at Heather who was glaring at Astrid.

Astrid just dismiss Heather`s glare and calmly walk towards the small table and to put the food down. I stare at her as she put the food down calmly before walking towards us as she finishes putting down the food on the table.

"Are you going to stare at me all day long?" Astrid said standing beside Heather who was still glaring at her. I didn't realize I was staring at her for so long. I look away to hide my blush of embarrassment.

"To answer your question you two are here under the protection of the White King`s Defense or WKD. WKD? What the hell is that and what does she mean under the protection? From what or whom?

"Currently you're at Dragon Edge One of the many bases under the WKD Banner." She said emotionlessly like what she is saying to us is some sort of mantra. She then looks at Heather. "Heather. The WKD is going to give you two options either you train to become a Dragon Rider or go home but we will erase your memory even your times with you're…" She stops before glancing at me. "Friend, Harry."

She looks back at Heather. "We are going to give you an hour to think about your choice." She said before turning away started walking towards the door.

Why wasn't given a choice like Heather? I look back at Heather and see her expressions like she was given the choice of who is going to live and who`s going to die. I can`t let her be the only one to make this kind of decisions.

"Wait! Why is she the only one who you ask? What about me!?" I said stopping Astrid who was already at the door. She looks over her shoulder and look at me. As I stare in her I see emotions swirling on her eyes, joy, sadness, and fear. "You're an exception." She said to me before she swipe a card over the scanner.

"What do you mean exception?" I said to myself while seeing her leave.

* * *

 **I hope you guys like it. Review if you guys want ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 is up! And oh yeah there is going to be maybe a sailing ship of Hiccter or Heathercup… I don't know what their official name is and Hiccstrid.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

After I exit the room, I put my hand over my chest. I could feel it getting stronger and stronger. NO! I don't want it, this feelings… isn't mine to begin with. Why? Why I off all people? Why am I the one who have to carry you`re stupid emotions!?

To make to matters worse I have to look on the ground to hide this damn heat crawling up my face, I can`t let anyone see my face. I don't want them to say it again. Never again.

I feel my left wrist vibrate telling me I have an incoming message. Putting my watch in front of my face I see it flashing. "Calling Dragon Rider, Astrid Hofferson, you are needed in the launch pad." I heard the robotic female voice of my watch. I guess it's finally time.

I look back at Harry`s door, I could still hear them talking… of course Harry was the one doing all the talking. I sigh before walking towards the launch pad. 'I am sorry, Heather for everything'.

I see Gobber and everyone on my team already suited up and was probably waiting for me. I hurried towards launch pad. They all look at me as I made my way towards pad, stepping on a small circle inside the inner part of the pad. After stepping inside the small circle I heard the same female robotic voice. "Dragon Rider. Astrid Hofferson. Status… online. Initiating…" It said before the floor besides and in front me open up and a pair of robotic arms holding a skeleton chest plate with a symbol of the tracker class glowing bright blue in the middle of it rises.

The pair of robotic arms gently put the chest plate on me before returning underground and quickly rising again to put every part of my armor. "Activate." I said activating the armor. I feel the power of the armor activating before I feel a sting on my chest as the armor inserts it needle taking the amount of blood it need for the activation.

"Nadder Head… Fully Functional."

"Wyvern Wings… Fully Functional."

"Nadder Tail… Armed and Fully Functional.

"Dragon Armor… 100%"

"Singing Valkyrie… Fully functional." Good my favorite weapon. Can`t leave without it.

"Activation complete." The voice inside my helmet responded. Now fully suited up I walk towards my team mates and fall in line being the leader I was in front facing Gobber, second in command and head of the forge.

"Listen up!" Gobber bellows. "2 weeks ago as you may all know there has been an incident in Ground Scale St, LeatherHead City. A woman was killed and left dry to the bone." Dry to the bone? What kind of mental would do that?

"Our scout's reports say it was done by a Dragon rider. The dragon rider's affiliation to a faction is still unknown that's why We will be sending you to the now ruined LeatherHead City to go and find that dragon rider and bring him or her here for interrogation. Now do any of you have any questions regarding this mission?"

None of us responded my team and I are always ready. "Good your transportation is already prepped and is now on standby. We look at where are transportation is waiting for us.

The 'Whisperer' a fast and agile small plane able to transport 10 dragon riders. With only cloak shield to keep it light armor getting Peirce by anti air weapons from the enemy or weapons from other dragon riders. Only the bravest and daring pilots would want to fly this plane especially getting in and out of the battle field unarmed and undetected. Clearly one of the pride and joy of the people from the Star Fleet.

We enter the plane from the open ramp behind it before sitting in the chairs that are position on either side of the plane all facing each other. "Captain." I look up and see Catherine who was sitting on the other side facing me. I might be the youngest on our team but I have made my way from the bottom to becoming the leader of this team. Catherine is 2 years older than me making her the second youngest. She wears the same armor as me but with bright purple color. "What's on your mind, Catherine?" I said to her before continuing on fixing the safety belts of my chair.

"What kind of class do you think we`ll be facing? Personally I hope it`s one of those stoker class so unleashing a beat down with be delightful." She said chuckling a little before going into her own fantasy.

I swear Snotface if you ever give her another reason to beat you up, I don't think she would hesitate. "Still can`t get over what Scott did to you?" I said to my second in command. She shakes her head while giving a grin. I don`t know if I should warn Scott or just let Catherine do her work. Scott might be one of my friend but so is Catherine so I think I`ll just let Catherine have her fun once we get back from this mission.

Feeling the Plane hover before going up. I heard the roof open to make way for the plane to fly away from Dragon`s Edge. After reaching the floor above the plane slowly lurch forward before gaining speed. Faster and faster until I know we are out of the hanger.

After Astrid left my room, Heather and I talk about her decisions on becoming a Dragon Rider. After 30 minutes of talking courtesy of my for Heather remained silent the whole time so I just decided to get up and eat the food that Astrid have brought earlier. I was in the middle of eating with a spoon in my hand, mouth open wide making the un swallow food visible when Heather finally speak up. "I`ll be a Dragon Rider so I`ll be able to protect you and my little brother." She said to me standing up from her chair where she sat there for 30 minutes.

I can understand if she do this to protect her little brother but why me and why not her parents? "Me? Why me and why not your parents if anyone you should be concerned about its your own family!" I said to her also standing up my sudden outburst shock her making her avoid my gaze.

"My parent… they're not really my parents I-I thought they were but earlier I found out that they are agents working for the WKD and my little brother is their biological child… I am just adopted…an object with no relations to them.

I stand there speechless unable to find a word to say, to comfort her. How should I react? After finding out that my first and only friend is adopted. Should I just simply say 'it`s alright'? Maybe I shouldn't say anything for now? But I don`t want her to feel this way. What should I do? If dad was here… Oh Gods! Where's my dad!? Is he alright? Is he still alive? I hope so but the first part of the city that take damage was the area near city hall.

"Harry, are you alright? Is something wrong?" She asks me worriedly when she notices my distraught face. Crap where is he? I need to know.

"I`ll join you." If I can join her and become a dragon rider I might be able to find where my dad is.

"What? No Harry you're staying right here and that is final." She said to me." What if you got hurt on a mission or maybe in training?" Wow I am flattered at how strong she believes in me.

"No Heather I am going to join with you to find my dad or to know what happened to him and to keep you safe." Heather didn't respond to that but just stare at me like she`s deciding to let me join her or not.

Her shoulder relaxes as she sighs. "Fine I`ll let you join with me so we can protect each other." She said before stretching her hand towards me for a shake. "Agree?"

I nod "Agree."

"And Heather?" I said to her.

"Yeah?"

"How long was I out?" I ask curiously to her.

"We arrived here yesterday." Yesterday? So I was out for a whole day?"

* * *

 **Can you guys help? On giving names like for some weapons, tanks, planes, and ships.**

 **If you want to. Thank you guys on advance. Can you tell me how they look like, their design, their role because as you can see I suck at making something up.**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read my story I really appreciate it. Constructive reviews are always welcome ^^.**


	8. Chapter 7,1

**So I uploaded chapter 7 earlier and I didn't see it on page 1 so I deleted the chapter and upload it again but it still won`t show up on page 1 even after numerous tries. So in the end I wrote this but I don`t want it to become an author`s note clearly your time will be wasted if you find out this an author`s note so I write something short. Again this is rush so don't expect something serious with this chap-ish.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

We have been walking around this place for hours now and I think I saw this wall before. Damn it! We are lost people we are definitely lost. I look back at Heather who`s face clearly show that 'Where are we?' look. And to add to our luck the place is devoid of life, did everyone have an agreement that if Heather and I walk out of the room lets all hide because we are it?

"I think we should ask for direction." She said. Oh good! Let`s ask the wall. She looks at me for confirmation.

I am getting tired of walking around and obviously getting nowhere. "Good idea. Maybe we should ask the wall maybe it knows the way." I said sarcastically. I turn to my right and face the fall with a bored expression. "Hello mister wall can you help us with directions?" I feel Heather punch my back, I look back at her and see her glaring at me.

"Why of course! Where do you want go?" A shrilly robotic voice reply. Heather`s expression change her once serious and glaring at me was replace by a wide eyed expression.

"Did you hear that?" I ask Heather. She nods in confirmation. Good at least I know I won`t blame Astrid for putting something in my food. I face the wall again and see nothing there. We look around but couldn't see anyone and then I notice it. Surveillance camera where everywhere.

"Again where do you want to go?" It said again. I face one of the camera and Heather did as well.

"Umm can you help us?" This is stupid they might be playing a joke on us right now.

"That's why I ask you where you need to go right?" it replies again with a laugh. Keep it cool Harry keep it cool don`t let them push your buttons.

"We want to become Dragon Riders can you direct us to someone who can approve this?" I said before looking at Heather who was smiling a little bit probably because we finally have progress or is just she`s laughing at me.

"Dragon Riders you say? How wonderful! You know I always want to be a Dragon Riders myself but unfortunately I need a body… and a head." It said with a laugh. Wait!? He doesn't have a head?

"Are you?" Heather said slowly to the camera.

"Dead? Yes although I am technically not alive to begin with for you see I am an AI." It replies.

"Uhh yeah that's great to know. Now can you direct us to where we need to go?" Heather asks clearly losing her patience.

"Why of course! Where do you want to go?" it said to Heather. Seriously if this AI got a body and is breathing Heather would have been arrested for a case of murder.

"OH MY GODS! Harry, kill me now." Heather said to me desperately while holding on to me.

"Do you guys still want the help?" The Ai asks happily again. For the love of the gods please stop.

"No I think Heather and I will be fine on our own but thank you for asking." I said to the Ai with a force smile before telling Heather to move. Thanks again!" I said to the AI. "Useless AI!"

It scoff before saying. "How rude and here I am offering my help." It said.

"Do you guys still want some help?" I swear if this is some AI I will-. When I turn around I saw a huge familliar blonde guys standing there awkwardly at us. "So…" The blonde speak up again waiting for our reply.

"You're not another Ai are you?" Heather asks after letting go of me. The blonde shakes his head. Thank the gods a human.

"If you guys want to become Dragon Riders follow me." He said before walking the opposite directions. This guys seems familiar. I hear Heather gasps besides me.

"Freddy? Don't tell me you are like Astrid too?"

"Umm yes. I am a Dragon Rider as well, anyway If you want to become one follow me I`ll lead you to where Gobber is." Gobber? Whose that?"But I didn't expect you wanting to become a dragon rider, Harry?" He said looking over his shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I updated yesterday and I don't know why it still won`t appear on the first page. *sigh* anyway here is chapter 8.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

It`s been 2 hours since I was left alone here, the Dragon Arena they like to call it. In my opinion this looks like a pit where gladiators duel it out, the top of the building is where spectators watch the would be Dragon Riders train their hearts out. Looking above the bright yellow shield acting as the dome to protect the visitors for becoming collateral damage.

Sitting on the floor I waited for them yet to come back from their 'discussion' with Harry. Apparently I am not as important as him. I wonder what it would be like. When if I ever become a Dragon Rider.

I hear the door of the arena opens. "Finally! What took you guys so lo-" I said standing up before turning around and see my not really dad. "Oh… it`s you." I said to him with any hint of happiness or joy. I notice his facial expressions becomes sad after I said that.

He walks towards me and gives me a sad smile and is that regret in his eyes? "I heard that you`re going to be a Dragon Rider." He said when he was finally in front of me.

"What do you expect me to do? Go home and get my memory erase?" I said to him coldly. Hearing my response made him falter. "You already took my family away from me but I won`t let you or your damn WKD take Kyle and my only friend away from me."

"Heather… I may not be your really father but you are as much as a daughter as Kyle is our son." He said to me. Lies all of them lies. "If you know the truth you might not take it too well." He said to me holding my shoulder.

"Truth? What truth!? Truth that I am not your daughter and more like an objective of your damn mission and how you keep this from me for 20 freaking years!" I said to him while removing his hand away from my shoulder. "20 years Michael you trick me in believing that the family I got is real!" I yelled as I step away from him.

"Heather, please listen to what I am about to sa-"He said to me before I cut him off.

"No! Stop telling me more of .LIES!" I yelled as I look away from him. I can feel my tears threatening to fall. "Don`t talk to me ever again." I said. With those words I hear him move and walk towards the door of the arena. The door of the arena open but didn't close. I hear him talk again. Softer like a parent comforts their children. But I didn't accept his words and didn't look at him. When the door close the gates of my heart open.

I couldn't stop myself on falling to my knees. I try and try to stop and wipe away my tears but it continues to fall. "Please stop." I said to know one. I may have cry tears in the drama club, I love it when I was able to do it I felt proud for myself… this time… this tears… they are real.

"Why would this damn gods play with me?" I whimper. "I was… I was always been good."

 _Flash Back_

"Daddy! Mommy! Look I got a star!" A little 6 years old girl, wearing a school uniform said happily. The little girl quickly runs towards her parents who was smiling brightly at her.

"See, look I got a star!" The girls said happily showing her right hand where bright purple star was stamped." The father knelt to the little girl and took her hand to look at the star.

"Oh really? Are you sure you didn't stamp this yourself, Heather?" The father said jokingly.

The little girl giggles. "Silly, daddy of course I didn't stamp this." She said. "I have been a very good girl today so Mrs. Jefferson gave me a star."

"Well if that's the case then I guess we have no choice then, right honey?" The father said standing up and looking at his wife. "So Heather as a reward for being good today where do you want to eat?" The father said looking back at his daughter.

Little Heather eyes shines in excitement and happiness. "Guppy`s! I want to eat pizza!" She said happily. She looks at her mother who was smiling at her. "Can we?"

"Of course we can baby." The mother said picking up little Heather before kissing her cheeks.

"I love you mommy and daddy." She said before snuggling to her mother.

"We love you to dear."

 _End of Flash Back_

"Liars. Both of them are liars… they never did… love me all this time." I whisper to myself. I heard the door open again but I don't care who see my like this. I hear the footsteps getting closer and closer towards me.

But I never look up to see who it is, I don't want them see my face. I didn't even wipe away the tears away. If it helps me to forget those memories then I will cry again until no memories are left.

I suddenly feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me. "Don`t cry, Heather." Harry? Your back. I hug him back not caring if anyone see us like this and laugh for all I care. I need this.

"I am sorry… I should have stop him earlier." He whisper to me. so he saw him earlier.

"It`s ok… And I am sorry too." I said to him. My voice hoarse after minutes of crying. He breaks his embrace but continues holding me and looks at me softly.

"For what?" He asks my curiously before wiping away my tears with his thumb.

"For crying at your suite." I said before being envelop in his embrace again.

"I don't give a damn about this suite being ruin if it means making you better. So cry all you want." He tightens his embrace. "So please… tell me what he told you."

I return his embrace before telling him what Michael have said. I even told him my suppose to be happy memory with them. "Then forget the past… we`ll be going to create far better and happier memories. Together. "He said to me.

Maybe this is a start for something real.

* * *

 **Thank you guys for taking your time to read my story I really appreciate it.**

 **Constructive reviews are always welcome. And thank you ^^.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9 is here! Thank you guys for taking your time reading my story.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

How did this happened, how could she just easily take down my entire team without breaking a sweat? No human can do that no matter how skilled they are but she, she just hunted as down the moment we trek the sewers.

I look down at my right arm which was still bleeding from that fight with her, I could feel it starting to numb. There must be something in that tail of hers. How can her tail penetrate our armor so easily? Sure Nadder armor isn't the toughest out there but it sure can take a beating.

I look around to see where I am currently at. A street filled with burning debris and collapsing buildings. I need to hide somewhere; out in the open I am good as dead facing her.

I look around and see a small hole on the wall of the only building that doesn't look like it would collapse with a simple touch. I hope I fit inside even with my armor. But I remember that my right arm was bleeding and leaving a trail of blood won`t do me any good. Normally Dragon Riders' wound will quickly heal but this looks like it will not heal that quickly. I sweep some dust with my feet to cover the blood trail, stupid I know but at least it would give me enough time to make up a plan on how to escape.

I hide inside the hole planning a way on how to escape from this. "This was supposed to be an easy mission especially with our numbers. How did it turn out like this?" I said to myself.

 ** _Flash Back_**

Dark smoke rises towards the sky like an arm reaching towards the beyond. It was the only thing you would see flying into the sky aside from vultures and flies who fly all over the place to finds dead bodies that was once living and breathing.

Joining the rising pillars of smoke, The 'Whisperer' hovers to the ground after successfully transporting its 10 passenger before rising up, up, and high before zooming away from the desolate place. Astrid watches the whisperer fly off before someone taps her shoulder.

Astrid looks over her shoulder and see a Dragon Rider wearing a bright purple Nadder Type armor, with the face hidden by a golden visor. "Ready to kick some ass, Team Leader?" The purple Dragon Rider asks before gesturing towards her other teammates with her head. "Come on don`t keep us waiting." She said before walking towards them.

Astrid smiles as she follows Catherine as she walk her golden visor closes off hiding her face. "Ok people we all know why we are here?" She asks when now standing in front of her team. Her teams have 5 boys and 5 girls including her. They all nod for confirmation."Just to remind you why we are all here…" Astrid said making her entire team besides Catherine who laughs. "We are here to capture whoever was responsible for killing innocent people in this city. We must bring him or her alive for interrogations. So no ulterior motives, understood?" She said before turning towards a guy who was two heads taller than her. The person was wearing a Dark gray Thunderclaw Type Armor.

The Thunderclaw Type armor has much tougher than those of the Deadly Nadder Type armor thus making them able to with stand much more punishment. Their mechanical wings are much larger and have wider wing span than those of the Nadders. Unlike the Nadders the Thunder Claw Type armor`s tail doesn't have spike missiles on them making the more for hitting their enemy from behind when up close. And on top of each and every Thunderclaw have a single horn which is use for amplifying their scanners and help quickly detect enemy forces hiding in the shadows.

Over all the Thunderclaw is the second heavy hitter in the Tracker Class.

"Do I make myself clear, Jrue?" She said making the now known Dragon Rider Jrue look at her before pointing a finger at himself shock at his leader`s words.

"What? Why me?" He innocently asks. He then looks at his team members before looking back at Astrid. "And why am I the only one being told about this?" He asks her.

"Because you always flirt with Christine!" Astrid said making all of them laugh. Even with the teasing and flirting of others Astrid`s team bond are strong as steel.

"We`ll be going in pairs and that's why Jrue I am pairing you off with Canam.

A red Dragon Rider wearing a Nadder Type armor approach Jrue. "Sorry Jrue looks like you won`t be able to woo Christine this time.

"Even if we did pair this time he still won`t be able woo me even if he beg." A bright Green Dragon Rider wearing a Nadder Type armor said walking towards her assigned partner for the mission who happens to be a brown Thunderclaw user.

When all the assign pairs are together they all begin their mission on looking for their target. Their mechanical wings expanded revealing a small jet engine on each wing.

For hours 3 pairs search from the sky while the other two pairs search on the ground. Astrid and Catherine search the sewers much to Catherine`s complain. "Of all the place we could search, all the place we could roam, and all the other place he or she could be hiding. Why the sewers? Seriously, Astrid I could smell the stench reeking through my armor." Catherine said as they walk through the sewers while occasionally avoiding stepping on something other than bricks and garbage.

The Visor of each Dragon Rider will automatically make light for the wearer when they are in dark places but the Riders can turn off the lights if they wanted to.

Astrid was leading the way through the underground stink cavern not minding her second in command`s complaints. "Stormfly, any sign of life?" Astrid asks her AI, Stormfly.

"Negative. Do you want me to scan again?" Stormfly asks.

"Yes and if nothing came up double check again." She replied. Astrid then look over her shoulder. "Catherine, how about you? Any signs?"

Catherine shakes her. "Nope, nothing asides rats, cockroach and gods know what creature lives in this kind of shit hole." Catherine said. "And beside he or she is mental if they try hiding here. I mean I wouldn't hide here and stay for a day even if this is the only safe place to hide."

"You know you could just say 'No, Astrid there no signs popping up.'" Astrid said looking around for any place that target might hide.

"I could but I also want you to hear me complaining in the hopes of changing your mind." Catherine replies.

"Astrid, I am detecting two signals quickly approaching in our directions." Stormfly warns while showing a mini map with two fast red dot blinking towards their position on the top left corner of Astrid`s vision.

"How fast are they moving?" Astrid asks Stormfly.

"Like hell is on their heels!" Catherine said. After hearing it Astrid quickly opens up a small compartment on the side of her right thigh. She grabs a small metallic tube, the metallic tube then extended, when fully extended it creates two axe heads from each side turning into her signature weapon the 'Singing Valkyrie'. The Singing Valkyrie`s axe head was bright yellow in color and was transparent as glass.

"It looks like there isn't only one after all." Catherine said while turning the opposite direction, she has her back facing Astrid. Catherine then unleashes her long sword. Like Astrid`s axe her sword was bright yellow in color and transparent.

The two Dragon Riders was on a defensive position with their backs facing each other. As they wait for their enemies to rear its head. "Astrid, the one approaching your direction slows down for some unknown reason while Catherine`s is not slowing down at all." Stormfly said.

"Oh crap here it comes!" Catherine exclaimed when her target was now visible and was already in mid air with its black metallic claws fully extended ready to slice her up. Catherine parries the initial attack but her fast senses and Ai wasn't much help as she was unable to move out of the way as the sharp red tip tail of her attacker quickly embedded itself in her chest.

Astrid hears a clang before a thud. She was about to look back when. "Astrid, Catherine`s target is retreating but your target is now near." Stormfly warns.

Astrid then hears a giggle echoes through the dark cavern, bouncing everywhere. "I wouldn't look back if I was you, Astrid or else you might end up like you're pathetic of an excuse of a rider friend over there." A feminine voice said through the dark while her footsteps get louder and louder. Closer and closer towards its target. "But you don't have to worry about your back side being exposed to an attack." The enemy said again stopping while in her tracks.

Now visible in Astrid`s light. The attacker was standing there with a dark cloak covering her entire body except for her mouth and the strands of wild and untamed blonde hair peeking out of the shadow of her cloak. The cloak figure then grins at her. "It`s just you and me now and don`t worry about your other friends…" she said.

"What did you do to them!?" Astrid exclaimed. The cloak figure just smile at her.

"I didn't do anything to them. You should ask my friends, they're the one who… how should I say this? 'Played with them'" The cloak figure said still smiling at Astrid while slowly walking towards her. "That's mean no one could interrupt our play time." The cloak figure said before bursting into a fit of maddening laughter. "So let`s PLAY." The cloak figure exclaimed insanely.

* * *

 **So the flashback will continue till the next chapter.**

 **Again thank you guys for taking your time to read my story I really appreciate it.**

 **Tell me what you guys think about this and you can tell me on how to improve this story. Constructive reviews are always welcome ^^ Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10 is up! Sorry this is chapter is a bit rush due to me not being able to write much earlier.**

 **Also thank you guys for taking your time to read my story. ^^**

 **Deathjest – I am really sorry if my story is confusing. It`s because I have a hard time describing some scenes and if the confusing part is some things in the story the future chapters will have something in them on explaining why certain things are like that. Also thank you for telling me I really appreciate it. ^^**

 **Snon – I don't know if you originally dislike Heather or is it because how I write her that made you dislike her but I hope it's the first one but thank you nonetheless for telling me ^^ .**

 **Anyway *Warning!* Inappropriate words will be seen. You have been warned and my summary said so as well ^^.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

The deafening roars of conflict echoes through the walls of the dark sewers and in that sewer you can find two god like being dueling it out. The warriors parry each attack sent by the other before countering with lethal grace. To a third person the fight might look evenly match but if you watch closely you will notice that the cloak figure was clearly toying with its enemy.

The cloak figure back away while showing a Cheshire like grin towards the nearly fatigue dragon rider. The said dragon rider was clutching the spot where her dragon armor should be, blood run down her right arms down towards her battle axe.

"Stormfly what's the status of my armor?" Astrid asks while keeping an eye on her enemy who was waiting for her to attack. "Damn, I shouldn`t have carelessly attack her like that earlier." She curses herself for her mistake which cause her chances of survival dwindle down.

"Armor is at 75%. I should advise we attack more carefully while dodging all of her attack." Stormfly said. Easy said than done as the cloak figure can go toe to toe with her when it comes to speed and agility.

"Stormfly, contact Dragon`s Edge and request evac and tell them to bring in the big guns while they're at it." Astrid said before taking a step back as she narrowly dodge the cloak figure`s tail as it she aim it for her head.

"Keep your head in the game, Astrid or you might lose it!" The cloak figure said with glee. The cloak figure then uses her claws to lunge at Astrid, aiming for her neck. Her steel cloak shines as Astrid`s light hit it.

Astrid not being able to use her axe for blocking the attack, she outstretch her left arms towards the cloak figure`s face. "Lets see if you can dodge this you bitch!" Astrid said as a compartment open up on her forearm revealing a small canon. Astrid feels a sting on her left forearm.

The cloak figure`s eyes widen as she spot the small canon starts to glow. A burst of fire erupted from the barrel of the canon hitting the wall to their left lighting up the dark cavern. The cloak figure was able to dodge the attack by quickly using her tail to hit Astrid`s arm to miss the shot to her face. She backs away wincing before looking at the burned wall. "That was hot as hell." She said before looking back at her opponent who was nowhere to be found. "Aww you didn't even say good bye. How rude." She said as she looks at the trail of blood on the ground telling where her target was before she run as fast as a wraith.

Astrid swiftly and carefully flies through the dark cavern with Stormfly telling her which turn she should take. "Astrid your little friend is quickly gaining ground." Stormfly said while showing the mini map again with the red dot closing in the middle.

"We need to get out of the damn sewer as quickly as we can. Is the path to the exit just a straight path?" Astrid said. Stormfly said yes. "Good. Now full speed, Stormfly." She said before she fly faster leaving a huge gap of distance between her and her pursuer.

Flying at a blazing speed she was only seeing a bright light ahead but as she got closer to the exit she was hears a distant explosion and clashes of steel. "Astrid I am detecting multiple life signals."Stormfly said to her showing the mini map.

"Are all of them hostiles?" She asks.

"No. 6 is your teammates while the other 9 are enemies." Stormfly said. Astrid sigh in relief after hearing that some of her friends/teammates are still alive and kicking. Hopefully in one piece as well.

Narrowly avoiding the twisted iron bars of the sewers she shot out of the dark cavern like a bullet out of the barrel of a gun. "Astrid, get some altitude now!" The voice Jrue said to her through her com link. Astrid didn't even hesitate as she quickly elevated to the same level as her team. "Where is Catherine?" Jrue asks looking at the opening of the sewer while asking his AI for any sign of their second in command. He look back at Astrid who was clutching her right shoulder. "She didn't make it did she?" Jrue asks her.

Astrid shakes her head slowly before looking back at Jrue." I already contacted Dragon`s Edge for Evac and some big guns along with it." Astrid said.

"Shouldn`t we just fly back ourselves? I mean we have wings don`t we?" Jrue suggested before dodging a cloak figure who leap towards him to slash his chest with its sharp claw, knowing that the cloak figure will uses its tail to stab him he parries the tail with his sabre. "Gods they jump high!" Jrue said clearly wincing as he still feel the force of impact from the tail.

Astrid notice that Jrue`s sabre has blue blood dripping down on it. 'Blood… they bleed?' She thought before looking at the tail of the one who tries to attack Jrue earlier. She then see the cloak figures tail was wounded and bleeding the figure roar in annoyance as it inspect its tail`s wound.

The wounded figure then hiss as steam erupted from its tail as it quickly starts to heal itself.

"Woah! Shit they bleed?" Jrue said to no one after noticing the blood on his sabre. "I thought they were wearing Dragon Armor like us?" Jrue said looking at who attack him earlier. "We Dragon Riders have super human capabilities even without the armor amplifying it but… what are they? Are they even human?" Jrue asks.

"I think they where once human but no longer." Astrid said. A loud roar emanated from the mouth of the sewer all the cloak figures from below quickly form a formation that resembles a stairs. Astrid`s pursuer exits the mouth of the sewer as fast as lightning, with each powerful step she propels herself forward faster than ever before. Using the other cloak figure as stairs she jumped towards the nearest Dragon Rider.

While in mid air she quickly pulls out a color red transparent like glass short sword that was hidden by her cloak. It glistens when the lights of the setting sun hits its silver hilt with a small ruby embedded on top of it. She slices the poor Dragon Rider who didn't see her leap towards her.

The cloak figure jumps from each Dragon Rider to another, cutting down each one with either her sword or her pointed tail. Her next target was now Jrue who have his sabre ready to counter her as she leaps off from the now dead Dragon Rider.

She block`s Jrue`s Sabre with her short sword before clinging into him, looking at Astrid with the same Cheshire like grin. "I`ll see you later, Astrid." She said to Astrid who wasn't able to strike down her target due to the fear on hitting her own teammate.

Jrue who was trying to escape from the cloak figures grasp look at Astrid. "Kill her! Strike her down with your axe!"

"I- can`t I might injure you or worst kill you."

"Just do it!" Jrue exclaimed pushing of the cloak figure giving them as much separation as possible. Astrid see the little space between her friend and her target. She raises her axe over her head ready to strike.

" _I can do this. I can do this with my own ability. **Not hers**. **Mine**_." She whisper to herself. So focus on cutting the arms of her target she failed to notice the tail that was behind her.

Before she could slice down her enemy`s arm she felt the tail wrap her waist. "Ciao, Astrid." The cloak figure said to her before spinning her around. Before Astrid could turn around she was instantly sent forward with great force that she thought that her spine would break.

The cloak figure uses its powerful legs to kick Astrid away sending her crashing down. "Astrid! Why you little wench I wi-" Jure said to her.

The cloak figure stops smiling when she looks at him. "I have no use for you now. You should consider yourself lucky I even touch you, you worthless man." She said before she uses her sharp tail to stab Jrue from the back. The Thunderclaw was able to withstand the first 5 blows of the tail before the sixth blow breaks through the armor and find Jrue`s flesh and bones.

Jrue vomited blood as he look down and see the red tip of the tail appear on his stomach. He looks at his killer who was looking blankly at him, no hints of remorse or sadness. In a last effort to Jrue`s opens his left forearm`s compartment revealing the same canon that Astrid uses and aim it directly at his killer`s face. "If… you think…I-I will die like this… think again." He said before a burst of green fire erupted and hits his enemy right in the face.

The two falls down to the ground with a loud thud.

Meanwhile Astrid crash landed on a pile of rubble. "Stormfly… status update…Stormfly?" Astrid said slowly standing up while wincing as she feels her body scream in pain. "Stormfly?" She ask her AI again and waited for the Ai to respond. "Great…" She said noticing that Stormfly won`t be responding anytime soon without any repairs.

She then manually checks herself. "Com-Link is damage, Wings useless, Unresponsive AI, and a bleeding wound on my shoulder which should have healed by now." Astrid said clearly frustrated. She then looks up and notice that the sun has already set and the stars have come out to see her miserable state. I need to get out of here and find a place to hide and recover."

 _End of Flash Back_.

* * *

 **And Done ^^**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Like always guys thank you for taking your time to read my story and enduring my pathetic excuse for a grammar. ^^**

 **Constructive Reviews are always welcome and appreciated.**

 **Bye.^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11 is here! So this chapter will tell what Hiccup did when Heather was visited by his father or used to be father. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and I apologized for my grammar and crude explanation of details.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

The next morning at Dragon `s POV.

I look down at the middle of the Dragon Arena where Freddy the walking Dragon encyclopedia was talking to her, relentlessly barraging her with trivial facts about each and every Dragon armor, Dragon Classes, and their specific role. I feel sorry for Heather, she have to endure Freddy`s blabbering but I have to give her props though, for restraint herself and not shove the book he gave her 2 hours ago before starting the lecture.

She then looks up to me with a face clearly saying 'Please get me out of here.' I shake my head while giving her a small smile. Sorry Heather but you ask for this. You say wanted to become a Dragon Rider so suck it up.

I wanted to become a Dragon Rider in training just like her but he didn't want me to get hurt. What am I a little kid!? I don`t need him or the WKD to protect me so why don`t he just stop treating me like a damn fragile child! I didn't realized that I have curled my fist into a ball and slam it down towards the metal railing.

They both look at me worriedly as they heard it. Of course they would hear it, the only sound that you would hear inside this Arena is Freddy`s rapid fire of information and Heather`s groaning in pure boredom. I blush and look away from their gaze. "Umm th-there was a… bug on the railing." I said to them so they would stop looking at me. It wasn't before long before I hear Freddy zone out again and start lecturing; in the corner of my eyes I notice Heather looking worriedly at me. I gave her smile of reassurance that I am fine, she looks at me for a moment before she hesitantly look back at Freddy.

I hear someone chuckle from behind me after my little fight against the railing. I look back and see Gordon wearing a white lab coat, black shirt under neat, black pants, and a white rubber shoes. He started walking towards me. "They say it`s actually good for you to release some pent up frustration from time to time." He said to me when he was now beside me and started watching Freddy and Heather.

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be supervising?" I ask him while giving him a raise brow. For being the Head of the Research and Dragon Developmental Department, he sure has a lot of spare time.

"You know your father just wanted to keep you safe from harm. He wanted you to understand that. He loves you, you know even if he doesn't show it from time to time." He said looking at me.

"I-I just want him to understand that _I am not his little kid anymore nor was I to begin with_. That he wouldn't see me as a weak child needing to be protected all the time." I said to him before hearing a large thud echoes on the background.

I glance back and see Heather helping Freddy up before helping him to put the fallen armor to its original spot.

"Becoming a Dragon Rider isn't the only way you could prove yourself you know." He said to me. I look back at him and raise a brow. "I talk with your father about you being a Dragon Rider. Of course being him, he still refuses."

"Why even bother?" I said before looking back at the two inside the arena. "If he refuses the first time what makes you think he would agree the second time."

"That's why I proposed to him about you joining me in my department." He said to with too much enthusiasm.

"You what?" I ask him. He just put his arm over my shoulder and laugh.

"He agrees and that means you will be working with me! But don`t worry you won`t be doing the projects given by those lads who improve and create new and old weaponry." He said to me. Wow… so that's why he approve! It`s because I won`t be able to touch any type of weapon. How lucky of me.

"Oh wow! Really? Thank you so much, Oh great and powerful Stoick The Vast." I sarcastically said. He then hit my shoulder jokingly.

"But you would be able to create your own weapon and projects you want to build. Of course if you want to help us feel free we could always need some extra hands." Gobber said. Before ushering me towards the door. "Your father even give you your own room." Yeah Father…

Flash Back.

"Are you sure Heather can`t come with us?" I said glancing at Heather before looking at the huge, burly man in front of me who was wearing a lab coat.

"Your Father asks for you only. So lassie over there would just have to wait." He said to me.

I fully turn towards my friend who was gesturing towards the man. "Just go already. I`ll just wait here." She said to me before pushing me towards the door.

"Freddy, tomorrow you`ll be the one teaching, Ms, Heather the basics." The man said towards Freddy who was standing near the door quietly reading bunch of cards. "Freddy! Are you even listening boy?" The man exclaimed startling Freddy. Freddy quickly nod before picking up his cards which falls to the ground after being startled.

As we walk towards where my dad was suppose to be I see someone very familiar to me. Michael McKenzie, Heather`s father. He greeted me and the man walking besides me when we walk pass by each other.

I look back and see Mr. McKenzie talk to Freddy who just walk through the doors of the Arena. They seem to be talking about something. Probably about her daughter, Heather. Freddy walks away but Mr. McKenzie just lean on the wall beside the door probably waiting for someone.

After walking for 15 minutes through the hallway I suddenly see a long see through glass on the left side of the hallway that stretches at the far end of the hallway. I gasp and I feel that my eyes nearly popped out from my sockets.

Looking through the glass I see people and machine working on some sort of metal, some assembling which looks like different type of Dragon Armor, while other were building weapons of war ranging from weapons, tanks, Jets, and ships. "Whoah what is this place? I didn't know there s place like this in here?" I said in amazement.

"Once you enter that place you`ll be really amazed." He said pointing at a huge metal door on the far corner of the room. I look where he`s pointing and I see amidst the bustling place inside was the huge metal door filled with guards on duty. Whatever is that behinds that metal door it must be really important. "I could go you a tour I f you want? I am the head of that department. Huh who knew.

I and the man stand in front of a small door with 2 guards posted outside. The door was similar to mine except much bigger. The guards saluted after seeing the man before pushing a small button behind him. I heard a beeping sound before one long beep was made before the door opens up. "Go on. Nothing's going to kill you inside." The man said pushing me a little with his left hand which felt like a shove.

'Is it just me or his hand is hard like steel.' I thought before walking through the door. Upon entering the room I see how huge it was. It was like a penthouse except not as stylish. On the middle of the room I see my dad sitting on a large dark red rotating chair with an arm rest. He was seems to be working on some papers on top of his huge work table.

His back was facing the large window overlooking Dragon`s Edge. I was standing for 5 minutes but it seems he still didn't notice me. Well looks like something never change. I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Take a sit son." He said not bothering to look up.

"Sit where? On the floor?" I ask him. After that he push a button below his desk and the floor in front of his table opens up and reveal a chair. At the moment I sat my ass on the chair he look at me and sigh heavily. "Where should I start?" He said to himself. Oh I don`t know. Maybe from the very beginning perhaps?

"From the very beginning." I simply said to him.

* * *

 **And Done ^^**

 **Part of the Flash back will continue on the next chap.**

 **What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you for taking your time on reading my story.**

 **Constructive reviews are always welcome and appreciated ^^. Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So it happened again -.- I updated yesterday and it didn't show up again at the first page. Curse this slow internet.**

 **But anyway here is chapter 12. I hope you guys like it.**

 **I DON'T OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON.**

* * *

"As you wish… from the very beginning." He said to me his voice full of uncertainty. For the first time in my entire life, my father, the person who`s always sure about things and never falter with his made decisions, was now uncertain.

"After all this is probably the best time to tell you this, to pull you out of the darkness that I have covered you in." he said to me with each word burdened.

I urge him to continue, I don't want to him to stop and change his mind. I want the truth."You will never meet your mother."

My mother, who wasn't there, my supposed to be mother isn't there to begin with. Why should I care about her? Why are you telling me this now?"And I don't think you`ll meet your father." He said to me looking straight into my eyes, waiting for my response.

I give him a dry, humorless laugh."Funny joke, dad really funny but now is not the time for jokes." But the way he looks at me, those eyes, and his expression clearly saying the truth.

I couldn't believe it. No I don`t want to believe it. How dare he keep the truth from me! But a part of me whish he did and never told me in the first place. I wanted him to stop and tell me it`s just a joke.

But he continues, never thinking how I would feel. Like he always did before all of this WKD bullshit sprung up."I-I found you and I promise her that I would raise you us my own, as my child."The way he said it to me was laced with pain or was it regret?

I wanted to get away from this room, away from him, away from everything else! "Raise me as your own? As your son and you being my father?" I said to him trying to hide the anger for seeping out with each word. "Whoever you made promise with… tell her you failed from the beginning." I said looking down on my hands that I unknowingly curled into a ball.

"Son…" He said to me. Son he still utter that damn word to me?

I look back at him and see pity in his eyes. Those eyes that have the same color as mine, the one I though who I got mine from. "Don`t calls me that…" I said to him with anger. He said 'He found me'

"Where did you find me" I said to him not a question but a command. He didn't respond clearly not expecting me to ask of my Origin. "Tell me now!" I said slamming my hands on his desk, shaking it a little bit.

He sigh tiredly like he was about to do something again that he promised never to do again. "There was a secret laboratory, far north from here, farther than Berk. She was…. She was a scientist working there." He said to me. His words were laced with hurt.

"One day she… she told me go to a mountain east from the laboratory, and there I will find her secret laboratory. She gave me a key card to open the door, she told me to type in your name on the computer." He said trying not to break down.

I give him a minute or two to stop before urging him to continue. "After typing your name a secret door opens up and in there I found you." He said before swallowing hard. "I hid you from the newly form WKD." What am I?"You might be wondering what`s the WKD is?" He said to me. I nod wanting to know the organization that he secretly works for.

"That scientist I was telling you about earlier along with her team discovered something. She along the rest of the group agreed to use this discovery to benefit mankind, make humanity strong, and make humanity even more powerful than ever before. They believe that their discovery could unite everyone. All of them believe that except one. The mad man uses this power to create himself far stronger than ever before, he was bent on making everyone submit to his will." He said.

"But his team didn't agree with him, so they created the WKD. The WKD was built to stop him and his crazy intention whiles pursuing to find more ways on helping mankind." He said to me. "Since its creation the WKD secretly thwarted his plans from the sideline."So that's why I never saw any news about this.

"You said that the she-scientist told you where to find me is she?" I ask hoping for him to tell that she was my mother.

He shook his head."No I don't think she`s your mother, Harry." Harry, he said Harry not son. He found me at a laboratory, I am not related to anyone. I am just an object given to him to raise. "I am just adopted… an object with no relation to them." Heather`s words echoed through my mind. Heather, she`s the same as me. Remembering, Michael as he was standing and waiting at the arena where Heather is. I don`t know how Heather reacts when she found out that her parents aren't really her family but I don`t think she can handle on seeing or even talking to them shortly after finding out the truth.

Quickly standing and exits the room. I hear him call to me but I didn't stop, I didn't look back. I sprinted towards the arena as fast my legs could carry me; with each step I prayed that Michael didn't enter the arena, hoping that he didn't try and talk to Heather. The door of the arena opens up and I see her on her knees and crying. Her wall that was crack by her parents when they told her the truth was now broken when Michael returned.

I have seen her cry, from laughter, and from her drama club activities but never did I saw her in that state. Broken. "Lairs. Both of them are lairs… they never did… love me all this time." I hear her whisper to herself.

I should have stopped him. I should have never let him break that broken wall. I don`t want to ever see her like this, this broken, and full of despair.

I walk towards her, she still didn't look up. I feel you; I know what you are feeling right now. I wanted to cry myself; I wanted to drown all those lies with my tears. No. Not today. Not when you're drowning yourself. I then kneeled in front of her and embrace her, to rebuild those torn down wall."Don`t cry, Heather." I whisper to her. "I am sorry… I should have stop him earlier." I should have when I have the chance.

"It`s ok… I am sorry too." She said to me. For what are you apologizing for?. I break our embrace and look at her eyes that was shining with tears.

"For what?" I ask her brushing away the tears from her… beautiful face. After all the time I have spend times with her this is the first time that I realized that she was beautiful.

"For crying at your suite." She said to me. to hell with this suite. I don`t care. I then hug her again but much tighter.

"I don`t give a damn about this suite being ruin if it means making you better. So cry all you want." I said to her. "So please… tell me what he told you."

I fell her return the embrace before she started talking about what Michael have told her, she hesitated but she even started talking about her suppose to be happy memory with them.

"Then forget the past… we`ll be going to create far better and happier memories. Together." I said to her. I promise you that Heather.

END OF FLASH BACK

* * *

 **AND DONE. What do you guys think?**

 **Thank you guys for taking your time on reading my story. I really appreciate it. ^^**

 **Constructive Reviews are always welcome.**

 **BYE!**


End file.
